La Vida Continúa
by DTLA1992
Summary: Título original: "Life Goes On", por hattafan2593; secuela de "Bitter Tears" ("Lágrimas de Amargura"). Una serie de historias luego del incidente de Anon-a-Miss desde el punto de vista de quienes estuvieron involucrados. Traducido con el permiso del autor.
1. Cap 1 - La vestimenta

"¡ _Maldita sea_!"

Sunset contempló su falda naranja con enfado. Era sábado por la mañana, y ella seguía en pijama, sacando su ropa para poder vestirse y salir a pasar el día. Al parecer, su falda había quedado atrapada en algo sin que ella se diera cuenta, o tenía una mente propia y estaba tratando de despreciarla deliberadamente, porque había un enorme rasgón vertical en el frente cerca de las rayas moradas y amarillas, desde el borde hasta el cinturón. No había manera de que pudiera volver a usarlo.

"¿Sucede algo, querida?"

Sunset levantó la vista para ver a la señora Shy en la puerta, con preocupación en sus ojos.

Sunset se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta- por lo general intentaba evitar maldecir frente a los padres de Fluttershy. "¡Oh! No es nada... mi falda se rasgó..."

"Oh querida." Dijo la señora Shy, su mano tocándole la mejilla. "Bueno... estoy segura que a Fluttershy no le importará que te preste algo hoy."

"Um, gracias," dijo Sunset, apartando los ojos. "Pero estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo más que ponerme."

La señora Shy sonrió suavemente, empujando sus gafas por la nariz. "Está bien, Sunset. Sólo llámame si necesitas algo." Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sunset suspiró, dejándose caer sobre su cama. ¿Por qué los padres de Fluttershy tienen que ser tan amables? Se había quedado con ellos durante más de tres meses y ni una sola vez los oyó quejarse ni preguntándose por qué estaba allí.

Sunset sonrió. _No es difícil ver de dónde Fluttershy lo sacó._

Sin embargo, no sentía necesidad de quejarse... tenía un techo sobre su cabeza y una cama para dormir. Sin duda era mejor que quedarse en un refugio para desamparados o dormir en una cama de libros en la biblioteca de la escuela. (Realmente estaba sorprendida de que hubiera podido salirse con eso. En serio, ¿la Secundaria Canterlot no tiene seguridad alguna?)

Volviendo a su mente al asunto en cuestión, levantó el pedazo de trapo que alguna vez fue su reconocida falda. Honestamente, estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiera rasgado antes. Y mientras se sentía la tela, se dio cuenta de que era tan vieja y gastada que probablemente se desgarraría más si intentaba coserlo. No importaba, ya que no sabía cómo coser, de todos modos.

Supuso que _podría_ preguntarle a Fluttershy... pero las cosas seguían siendo bastante incómodas entre ellas. Además, el sentido de la moda de Fluttershy era... bueno, no era _suyo_.

Gimiendo fuerte, se echó hacia atrás contra la cama y se cubrió los ojos con los brazos. ¿Por qué en las siete capas del Tártaro nunca se compró ropa de repuesto? Ahora no tenía absolutamente _nada_ que ponerse.

 _Supongo que me quedaré hoy... y por el resto de mi vida,_ pensó Sunset amargamente. En consecuencia, no sentía ganas de desfilar en público mostrando sus bragas a extraños.

 _ **Espera,**_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. _**¿Qué no tienes ropa de repuesto?**_

Sunset mentalmente gimió. Genial, la voz volvió. _Uh, estoy bastante segura que no tengo._

 _ **Claro que sí tienes,**_ insistió la voz. _**Todavía está en la caja, debajo de la cama.**_

Sunset descubrió sus ojos y se sentó, arrugando su frente. Es verdad; _tenía_ otra vestimenta... la que Rarity le hizo. Había sido un regalo de Navidad... una que había conseguido justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el mundo humano para siempre, después de que sus amigas la hayan abandonado.

En aquel instante ella lo había desechado como una ofrenda de culpa de su parte, y la había empujado lejos donde ella no tenía que mirarlo. ¿Ahora, sin embargo?

Permaneció sentada allí durante diez minutos enteros, debatiendo mentalmente consigo misma. Finalmente, se enderezó y tomó una decisión.

 _¿Sabes qué? Al diablo. Es un conjunto perfectamente bueno. No hay razón para que se quede ahí acumulando polvo._

Con determinación, Sunset se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó la caja.

* * *

"Buenos días, Sunset, ¿qué te sirvo?"

"Lo de siempre, señora Cake."

Mientras la señora Cake iba a la cafetera, Sunset examinó su nueva chaqueta, trazando sus dedos sobre el cuero. Tenía que preguntarle a Rarity dónde consiguió el material...

"¿Sunset?"

Bueno, hablando de ella.

Sunset volteó para encontrar a Rarity detrás de ella, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Sunset dio una sonrisa nerviosa y saludó con la mano. "Hola."

Rarity parpadeó varias veces antes de apuntar lentamente a Sunset. "Estás... usando _la vestimenta_ que te hice."

Sunset se sonrojó y se frotó nerviosamente el brazo. "Bueno, sí. Quiero decir... el otro estaba un poco viejo, y... es un conjunto muy bonito, no vi por qué-"

Sunset sintió que todo el aliento salía de sus pulmones mientras los brazos de Rarity se envolvían alrededor de su cuello. Ella sintió que Rarity temblaba.

Sunset trató de mirar en cualquier otro lugar. "Vamos, Rarity, es sólo ropa."

Pero no era así. Y ambas lo sabían.

"Aquí tienes, querida." Dijo la señora Cake, colocando el café de Sunset y los muffins de arándano en el mostrador. Ella levantó la vista y frunció las cejas con preocupación. "Oh. ¿Sucede algo?"

Rarity rápidamente soltó a Sunset y se enjugó los ojos. "No señora, nada en absoluto."

La señora Cake miró desde Sunset hasta Rarity, luego de nuevo a Sunset. "Um... son $ 5.95."

Sunset se quedó allí un momento, luego se acercó al mostrador, le dio a la señora Cake su dinero, luego tomó la taza y la bolsa de papel.

"¡Que tengas un buen día!" chirrió la señora Cake, sonriendo.

Sunset asintió, luego se dirigió hacia Rarity.

"Umm... nos vemos luego, supongo."

"Sí." dijo Rarity, asintiendo torpemente.

Y con eso, ella caminó a través de la puerta y salió de Sugarcube Corner.

Caminó hasta llegar a un banco. Mientras se sentaba y comía su desayuno, se dio cuenta de que se sentía... mucho más ligera.


	2. Cap 2 - Sesión de terapia

"Hola Rainbow Dash, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy?"

"Hola Doc. Estoy bien, bastante bien."

"Me alegro de escuchar eso, señorita Dash, ¿qué tal si empezamos con un pequeño informe de tu progreso? ¿Cómo van las cosas desde nuestra última sesión?"

"Uhhh... bien, supongo. Todavía estoy haciendo los ejercicios de respiración, y... todavía estoy trabajando en ser más abierta y... ya sabe... tratando de retroceder un poco... Es... es difícil. "

"Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper, lo importante es que lo intentes."

"Sí. Uhh... Sunset... Bueno, ella todavía no nos habla. Quiero decir, solo nos dice 'hola' por el pasillo y cosas así, pero... En la mayor parte de su tiempo no quiere juntarse con nosotras... ¿Es... malo decir que estoy un poco... aliviada?"

"No puedo hablar por tus emociones, Rainbow. Sientes lo que sientes, pero para responder a tu pregunta... creo que si después de meses de tensión y de una incómoda interacción con un amigo que sabiendo que estaba enojado conmigo, no podría decir que no sentiría un poco de alivio cuando dicho amigo finalmente me dijo cómo se sentía y dejó de interactuar conmigo. Me sentiría triste, por supuesto, pero también aliviado porque ya no tendría que lidiar con esa tensión."

"... Supongo. Me pregunto si Sunset se siente de la misma manera..."

"Es posible."

"Heh. Claro que lo _sabría_ , ¿verdad, Doc?"

"Puede que sólo se me haya ocurrido."

...

"Rainbow, ¿qué tal si hoy... hablamos de Scootaloo?"

"... ¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Háblame de ella, de tu relación con ella."

"Ella es... ella es como mi hermana menor... _o lo era_."

"¿Cuándo se conocieron?"

"Ah caray, eso fue hace muchos años... creo que fue alrededor de, no sé, ¿hace cuatro años? Yo estaba en el equipo juvenil y Scoots tendría, como, ¿8? ¿9? Cómo sea, yo estaba practicando para el siguiente partido cuando vi a esos payasos molestándola, llamándola 'Piernas de Pollo' y empujándola."

"¿Y sentiste la necesidad de intervenir?"

"Bueno, sí. Me refiero a que la forma en que la estaban tratando no era genial, ¿sabe? Y además, eran tres contra uno, ¡no era justo, ni siquiera podía defenderse!

"Así que decidiste intervenir, incluso con las mínimas probabilidades."

"¡Sí! Así que me acerqué a ellos, y yo estaba como '¡Oigan, déjenla en paz!', y se rieron de mí, ¡así que saqué mi balón de fútbol y les mostré lo que sucede cuando te metes con la Dash! ¡Nunca lo vieron venir! ¡Mis habilidades eran _impresionantes_! ¡ _Mejor_ que impresionante! ¡Fue genialidad varias veces al infinito¡ ¡ Fue... Lo siento, yo... lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¿no? "

"Está bien, señorita Dash. Creo que en este caso, tienes todo el derecho de estar orgullosa de ti. Defendiste a una jovencita inocente de un grupo de bravucones... aunque me hubiera gustado que escoja un método... menos _agresivo_ al hacerlo. "

"...Sí. De todos modos, escaparon y Scoots corrió hacia mí y me dijo que era increíble y genial y ella me agradeció un millón de veces. Después de eso, comenzó a seguirme a todas partes. Fue un poco molesto, para ser honesta, pero... luego de un tiempo, ella creció un poco en mí. Me recordó a mí cuando tenía su edad. Fuimos inseparables desde entonces."

"Hasta que sucedió Anon-A-Miss."

"...Sí."

"Me doy cuenta de que aparte de ti, Applejack y Rarity, pareces ser quien está más molesta, con Scootaloo en particular. ¿Puedes decirme por qué?"

"... ¿Recuerda cuando le dije lo molesta que estaba cuando pensé que era Sunset?"

"Sí."

"Es algo parecido aquí, no son los secretos en sí... bueno, está bien, estaba molesta por eso, pero... lo que realmente me molestó era el contenido. Cuando... Anon-A-Miss publicó esa cosa sobre mi informe de ciencia... ellas... ellas dijeron... "

"Toma tu tiempo."

"Ellas dijeron que... tenía mayor esperanza de obtener una beca de fútbol porque... porque... * _sollozo_ *... ¡una _estúpida idiota_ como yo de seguro no era buena para otra cosa!"

"Respira profundo, Rainbow. Deja que todo salga."

* _Suspiro_ * "Eso... es lo que realmente duele, ¿sabe? Soy como... ¿Es esto lo que _realmente_ piensa de mí? ¡¿Que soy... una imbécil que sólo es buena para patear una pelota por ahí?! Y... y si _ella_ piensa que... si Scoots realmente piensa eso... entonces... "

"¿Es posible que todo el mundo piense lo mismo?"

"...Sí."

"...Rainbow... ¿le has dicho a Scootaloo sobre esto?"

"No. Realmente no he hablado con ella desde ese día en el hospital. Yo... ya ni siquiera estoy realmente enojada con ella, es solo... que simplemente duele estar cerca de ella, usted sabe."

"¿Y porque sientes que sería hipócrita darle una oportunidad cuando no le diste a Sunset la misma oportunidad?"

"Bueno... sí. Pero si soy honesta... es porque no quiero estar cerca de ella..."

"Rainbow... sé que probablemente no quieres oír esto, pero..."

"Va a pedirme que la perdone, ¿verdad?"

"No. Sólo _tú_ puedes decidir eso. Creo que, si hay alguna verdadera posibilidad de poner esto en el pasado, tienes que ser honesta con Scootaloo acerca de cómo resultaste lastimada por sus acciones, y cómo todavía te sigue lastimando. Creo que has visto de primera mano lo que sucede cuando dejas que estos sentimientos se apoderan de uno."

"Sí. Creo que parte de mí sabe eso..."

"Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada con ella, Rainbow, incluso tienes el derecho de no perdonarla, si es tu decisión. Pero déjame preguntarte esto, después de todos los buenos momentos que has tenido con Scootaloo, después de haber sido tan cercanas... ¿de verdad quieres que esos recuerdos se pierdan por este incidente?"

"... No. Todavía tengo muy buenos recuerdos de Scoots, y... a pesar de que me lastimó, ella sigue siendo una buena niña. Yo... yo no quiero odiarla. Está bien, hablaré con ella."

"Bien. Eso es todo el tiempo que tenemos por hoy, te deseo lo mejor."

"Gracias Doc."

"Y recuerda, Rainbow, estoy a sólo una llamada telefónica si necesitas hablar."

"Sí, lo sé. Nos vemos, Doc."


	3. Cap 3 - Una dura conversación

Pinkie Pie suspiró profundamente y colocó otro trozo de carne en su tenedor y lo llevó hacia la boca de Gummy. El cocodrilo de ojos cruzados olisqueó el bocado delante de él, luego abrió la boca lo más ancho que pudo para que su dueña pudiera empujarla en su boca. Como no tenía dientes, Gummy necesitaba ayuda para comer, lo que implicaba empujar su comida hasta la garganta para poder tragarla. Gummy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que la carne bajara por su garganta, y luego la bajó de nuevo. Parpadeó lentamente, mostrando su aprecio.

Pinkie sonrió, una sonrisa extrañamente triste para la alegre adolescente, y alcanzó con su tenedor más carne.

Cualquiera que mirara a Pinkie pensaría que la pobre muchacha estaba enferma; sus ojos azules normalmente brillantes ahora estaban muy opacos y morosos, tenía un poco de palidez en su piel rosada- era casi gris. Y su característico cabello esponjado ya estaba flácido y colgando en su cara, como si hubiera sido empapado con agua.

Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta lo que la chica había tenido que pasar a través de estos últimos meses, no era difícil entender por qué ella se veía de la manera en la que se encontraba.

"Pensé que tenías que trabajar hoy."

Pinkie se dirigió hacia la fuente de la monótona voz familiar para ver a Maud de pie en la puerta de la cocina, su roca mascota Piedra sostenida delicadamente en su mano.

Se volteó hacia Gummy, que estaba lamiendo el tenedor. "Hoy no estamos ocupados, así que los Cakes me dieron el día libre."

Colocó el tenedor en el plato vacío y caminó hacia el fregadero. Gummy, viendo que el almuerzo había terminado, saltó de la mesa de la cocina y se alejó.

Maud entró en la cocina junto a su hermana, colocando a Piedra junto al fregadero. "Escribí un nuevo poema. ¿Quieres oírlo?"

"Claro, Maud." respondió Pinkie distraídamente mientras llenaba el fregadero de agua.

Maud se puso en pie rectamente y recitó, con claridad y audacia,

"Oh roca,

Eres una roca.

Redonda y suave

Te quiero, roca."

Se dirigió hacia Pinkie. "¿Qué te pareció?"

"Eso fue genial, Maud." Pinkie respondió, sonriendo, mientras lavaba los platos. Su hermana siempre tenía una gran habilidad con las palabras.

Maud parpadeó lentamente, luego miró el fregadero, luego de nuevo a Pinkie. Ella preguntó, "¿Por qué pusiste a Piedra en el fregadero?"

"¡¿YO QUÉ?!" Pinkie gritó, sus ojos se volvieron tan redondos como los platos de la cena. Buscó frenéticamente el fondo del fregadero, salpicando agua y jabón, mojándose hasta que descubrió que, de hecho, la roca mascota de Maud estaba ubicada en el centro del fregadero.

"¡OhporDiosohporDiosohporDiosohporDIOS!" Pinkie sacó a Piedra y agarró la toalla más cercana. Frotó tan rápido y tan suavemente como pudo hasta que la roca se secó una vez más. Ella acarició la roca en disculpa. "Lo siento MUCHÍSIMO, Piedra."

Pinkie llevó a Piedra hacia Maud, con la cabeza inclinada de vergüenza. "Lo siento, hermana."

Maud tomó a Piedra de Pinkie, su expresión estoica nunca cambiaba. "No importa. De todos modos lo iba a bañar."

Pinkie se desplomó, luego se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, su cara en sus manos. Maud claramente oyó su murmullo, "...otra cosa que echo a perder..."

Maud miró a su hermana menor, luego se sentó a su lado, colocando suavemente a Piedra sobre la mesa. "Todavía estás afligida por la forma en que trataste a Sunset."

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Pinkie asintió sombríamente, con el ceño fruncido a proporciones cómicas.

"Cometiste un error, Pinkie. Sentir lástima por ti misma no va a arreglar nada."

"No cometí un _error_ , Maud." Pinkie murmuró amargamente. "Un error es cuando pones chispas de chocolate en los cupcakes de un cliente, en vez de las chispas arco iris tal como ellos pidieron. Lo que hice no fue un error. ¡Fue un súper-colosal-Kamehameha-atómico-explosivo-de-Pinkie-es-la -peor-amiga-en-la-historia-de-las peores-amistades FAUX _PAS_! "

Pinkie tomó una respiración profunda, su tono la había privado de oxígeno, luego se desplomó sobre la mesa, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

Maud parpadeó y luego dijo, "Pinkie, quiero que me escuches, y quiero que escuches atentamente."

Pinkie se sentó, se limpió los ojos y miró a Maud. Maud se inclinó... y siguió inclinándose hasta que su frente casi tocaba a Pinkie.

"La mierda pasa."

Pinkie dejó escapar un jadeo ante el uso de palabrotas de su hermana, que fue inmediatamente sofocado por Maud cubriendo la boca de Pinkie con su mano.

"La mierda sucede. Los accidentes ocurren. Las cosas no van de acuerdo al plan. La gente comete errores. A veces tenemos malos días y atacamos a otras personas. No es justo. No es correcto. Es francamente repugnante. Pero es una parte de la vida, y tenemos que lidiar con ella. Y a veces, cuando la mierda golpea al ventilador, la única opción que tienes es dejar que salpique sobre ti."

Maud ignoró a Pinkie amortiguado, "Ewwwww..."

"Y cuando eso sucede, tienes dos opciones: puedes revolcarte en ella, o puedes levantarte, lavarte y seguir adelante."

Maud retiró su mano de la boca de Pinkie y se recostó en su posición original. "Ustedes lastimaron a Sunset, estuvo mal, pero sentir lástima por ti misma no va a cambiar las cosas. Si quieres que Sunset te perdone, tienes que aprender a perdonarte a ti misma."

Pinkie se mordió el labio inferior, considerando las palabras de su hermana, luego preguntó tímidamente, "¿Pero y si nunca me perdona?"

Maud se encogió de hombros. "Si no lo hace, no lo hace. Lo importante es que aprendas de esto, tú y tus amigas se partirán las cabezas, pero no debes dejar que tus emociones tomen lo mejor de ti. Habla con ellas, ten fe en ellas, y asegúrense de que algo como esto nunca vuelva a suceder. "

Maud cruzó los brazos. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Pinkie? ¿Caminar por ahí, o tratar de lavarlo? Porque la mayoría de la gente no quiere salir con alguien que se mete en la mierda todo el día. Esas personas son asquerosas."

Mientras Pinkie escuchaba las palabras de Maud, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Su rostro recuperó un poco de color, e incluso su cabello comenzó a verse significativamente más esponjoso.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido de risa, que se convirtió en un ataque de risitas. "¡Realmente alegras el día, Maud!"

Pinkie sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa, genuina, la primera en mucho, mucho tiempo, y abrazó a su hermana en un apretado abrazo.

"Gracias, hermana. Eres la mejor."

La expresión de Maud no cambió cuando ella dijo monótonamente, "Sí. Sí, lo soy."


	4. Cap 4 - Pescando

Adagio Dazzle se inclinó en el banco, con los brazos cruzados en la parte superior, mientras observaba silenciosa y casualmente su entorno.

El centro comercial estaba lleno, como se esperaba en un sábado alrededor de mediodía, lo que significa que era el escenario perfecto para su última expedición de pesca.

Mirando a su izquierda, vio que Aria ya había mordido; estaba casualmente inclinada sobre la encimera de la heladería, coqueteando pesadamente con el tipo que estaba a su lado, para disgusto de la mujer que estaba junto a él, así como del hombre detrás del mostrador.

Girando ligeramente la cabeza, escuchó el sonido distintivo de la voz de Sonata, "¡Oh, _Binky_ , no necesitas traerme nada!" lo cual fue inmediatamente seguido, "Si giras a la derecha y te vas de frente, estarás en Le Mode. Pregunta por Coco, ella te ayudará."

Adagio sonrió maliciosamente. Sonata había encontrado a ese tipo hace una semana, y parece que todavía lo estaba ordeñando por todo lo que valía.

Adagio, por el contrario, le gustaba la carne fresca, y ella prefería dejar que su presa llegara a ella. Puede que ya no posea su magia, pero sigue siendo una sirena.

Uno podría pensar que después de su derrota en la Batalla de las Bandas, las Dazzlings habrían tocado fondo, ¿verdad? No necesariamente. Mientras que las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, habían logrado ajustarse y eventualmente se asentaron en una rutina, tal como lo habían hecho cuando vinieron por primera vez a este mundo.

Hablando de eso... "Uh, hola."

Bingo.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió de manera casual. "Hola."

El chico era un desastre tartamudeante, tendría alrededor de 15 años, mientras sus amigos observaban al fondo con el aliento atrapado.

"Um, bueno, mi nombre es Red, Red Blazer, y um, sé que esto es realmente incómodo y nos acabamos de conocer, pero- ¡ _cállense_!" Volteó y les gritó a sus amigos quiénes reían como idiotas. "Me preguntaba, tal vez, _posiblemente_ , si te gustaría, no sé, tomar un café, o algo- quiero decir está bien si no quieres, yo solo-"

La respiración del muchacho fue robada cuando la hermosa muchacha se puso de pie y de repente se encontraba muy cerca de él.

"Me encantaría." Dijo Adagio suavemente, asegurándose de abrir y cerrar sus ojos para una buena medida. Sacó un pedazo de papel y lo metió en la mano sudorosa del chico. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Adagio, Adagio Dazzle."

El rostro del chico era de un rojo brillante mientras tartamudeaba, "¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Uh, quiero decir... genial." Él sonrió mientras trataba de dejar pasar una actitud de 'chico chévere', una que había visto un sinnúmero de veces antes. Los seres humanos eran _tan_ predecibles.

Adagio se quedó allí, con las manos en las caderas, mientras observaba cómo el muchacho se alejaba, sus amigos le daban palmadas en la espalda en felicitación. Mientras se sentaba en el banco, satisfecha de su última captura, comenzó a cantar en voz baja:

 _Whoa Whoa,_

 _No nos pudiste ganar_

 _Oh whoa whoa_

 _Ahora bajo un…_

Ella lentamente se calló cuando sintió a alguien parado detrás de ella. Dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio quién era.

Sunset Shimmer estaba allí, con una expresión ilegible en su cara.

"Bueno, ¿no eres un espectáculo para los ojos doloridos?" Adagio se puso de pie una vez más y se dirigió hacia Sunset, con las manos en las caderas. "Escuché que trataste de pasar por el espejo, ¿encontraste algún conejo?"

Sunset no respondió. Adagio frunció el ceño.

"Sí, eso fue bastante patético." Se apoyó en la parte trasera del banco y señaló a Sunset. "Por cierto, linda vestimenta, te queda mejor."

Todavía no hay respuesta. Después de un rato, Adagio comenzó a frotar nerviosamente sus manos en sus jeans. "Está bien, normalmente no me importa que la gente me esté mirando, pero esto se está poniendo raro..."

"Creí que la explosión te había dejado sorda-muda."

Aliviada por finalmente recibir una respuesta de su rival, Adagio simplemente negó con la cabeza. "No, sólo sorda-sorda." Ante la mirada confundida de Sunset, ella elaboró. "Cuando nos golpearon con su magia, dañaron nuestra audición, así como nuestros dijes. Tomó alrededor de una semana para que se desgasten. Un dolor en el trasero, pero aquí estamos. Hablando de dolores..."

Sunset retrocedió cuando Adagio se acercó y pasó los dedos por la frente de Sunset. "¿En serio? ¡¿Diste un cabezazo contra un espejo y no hay una sola cicatriz?! ¿Cómo es eso justo?" Adagio frunció los labios en una mueca. Alzó las manos en señal de entrega cuando Sunset apartó sus manos. "¡Qué envidia!"

Volvió a apoyarse contra el banco y comenzó a examinar sus uñas. "Entonces, ¿cómo están las Rainbooms? ¿Hicieron las paces y se están dando besos, o vas a dejar que sufran un poco más por cómo te traicionaron y te abandonaron en tu hora de necesidad?"

Adagio no necesitó mirar hacia arriba para ver que este comentario afectó a Sunset. De repente, ambas oyeron fuertes gritos y se voltearon para ver a dos muchachos luchando. Una muchedumbre comenzaba a formarse, pero podían distinguir claramente a Sonata en el frente, gritando, "¡Alto! ¡Dejen de pelear!" Adagio conocía a su hermana lo suficiente como para saber que había una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Heh, sólo diez minutos, y ya están peleando. Eso tiene que ser un nuevo récord." Adagio se dirigió hacia Sunset y luego frunció el ceño ante la expresión de Sunset. "¿Qué?"

"... ¿Acaso van a seguir ocasionando problemas?"

"¿Problemas? ¿ _Moi_? Adagio jadeó con una falsa ofensa. "¡Por qué Sunset, me haces _daño_!" Ella agarró su pecho dramáticamente antes de ponerse seria. "En serio, ¿de verdad creíste que tu pequeño 'rayo de la amistad' haría que todo sea felicidad y alegría para nosotras? Somos _sirenas_ , cariño. Los problemas son nuestro pan o mantequilla, ¿o los dos imbéciles que están siendo arrastrados por la seguridad no son suficiente prueba para ti?"

"Por supuesto, si estás hablando sobre problemas de 'dominación mundial'... eh, quizás. Eventualmente, _si_ es que encontramos otra fuente mágica." Ella se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos. "Honestamente, no nos sentimos demasiado inclinadas a hacer un esfuerzo. Solo un idiota intenta algo tres veces y espera resultados diferentes."

"¡Oye Dagi! te conseguí un smoo... thie..." Sonata alegremente saltó hacia su hermana con una bebida naranja, pero vaciló ligeramente cuando vio a Sunset. Aria pronto se les unió, mirando con desconfianza a Sunset.

"Gracias, Sony." Dijo Adagio, tomando el batido. "Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, pero creo que tienes que ir a cierto lugar, ¿no es así?"

Sunset parecía salirse de cualquier trance en el que estaba mientras tartamudeaba, "S-Sí. Estoy- Estoy llegando tarde al trabajo."

Y con eso, caminó rápidamente pasando a las tres. Adagio agitó su bebida con su pajilla mientras gritaba, "Deberías salir con nosotras algún día. Quizás podríamos cantar un cuarteto."

Sunset vaciló ligeramente, pero siguió caminando.

Aria se dirigió hacia su hermana, con las manos en las caderas. "Okey, ¿quieres explicar por qué conversabas con la perra que nos quitó nuestra magia?"

Adagio se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Ella es la persona más interesante que hemos conocido hasta ahora."

Sonata frunció las cejas en confusión. "Pero... ella _no_ es una persona."

"Exactamente." Adagio sonrió, y tomó un sorbo de su batido.


	5. Cap 5 - Incomodidad y compensación

"Entonces, ¿las cosas ya están bien entre Rainbow Dash y tú?" preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo suspiró, "No realmente, pero al menos me está hablando de nuevo."

Apple Bloom se quedó en silencio, caminando ligeramente detrás de sus amigas. Los padres de las niñas habían decidido darles un 'período de prueba' una vez terminado el proceso de detención, ya que las niñas habían tomado su castigo sin quejas y habían exhibido un comportamiento ejemplar desde entonces. A Scootaloo se le permitió usar la computadora de la familia, pero sólo durante una hora y sólo con permiso. Sus actividades también serían monitoreadas para ver que no estuviera accediendo a sitios inapropiados. A Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se les permitieron tener sus celulares de vuelta, pero sólo se les permitiría llamar y enviar textos, por lo que no habría aplicaciones adicionales, y _sobre todo_ nada de Internet.

Por último, se les permitió a las niñas salir en público sin chaperón, pero tenían que estar juntas todo el tiempo, y tenían que llamar cada 30 minutos _exactos_ para que sus familias supieran dónde estaban. En el caso de Scootaloo, tenía que hacer una llamada a Apple Bloom o Sweetie Belle, ya que su celular estaba actualmente hecho pedazos en el basurero de la ciudad.

El incumplimiento de estas reglas resultaría en la revocación de sus privilegios. Huelga decir que ninguna de las niñas sintió el impulso de darle la espalda a sus padres.

Hoy las niñas estaban en el centro comercial, sólo paseando. De alguna manera el tema de la conversación había aterrizado en sus hermanas.

"Sin embargo, realmente no puedo decir que la culpo." Scootaloo continuó. "Le hice mucho daño. Supongo... supongo que nunca me di cuenta que también era una _persona_ , ¿saben? Que tenía sentimientos como todos los demás."

"Creo que _todas_ hemos metido la pata en ese aspecto." Sweetie Belle comentó tristemente.

Una vez más, Apple Bloom permaneció en silencio, sus ojos vagando por las tiendas y la gente. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio una cara familiar.

Scootaloo y Sweetie notaron que su amiga se había detenido, y siguieron su línea de visión.

Sunset Shimmer estaba detrás del mostrador de un puesto de pretzel, llevaba un delantal y un sombrero y sonriendo calurosamente a los clientes.

"¿Es... Sunset?" preguntó Scootaloo, sorprendida.

"Sí." Sweetie Belle asintió, mirando sólo un poco menos sorprendida. "Escuché a Rarity hablando con Fluttershy sobre Sunset obteniendo empleo en el centro comercial. Algo sobre pagarle a los padres de Fluttershy."

Apple Bloom miró al suelo, mordiéndose el labio. Luego, al cabo de un minuto, tomó una decisión. Al cuadrar sus hombros, respiró profundamente y fue hacia adelante. Scootaloo y Sweetie se miraron, confundidas ante la acción de Apple Bloom, pero la siguieron.

"Muchas gracias. Vuelvan pronto." Sunset dijo, despidiendo a dos clientes que salían. Cuando vio que las niñas se acercaban, se estremeció ligeramente, pero logró concentrar sus rasgos en una sonrisa. "Hola. ¿En qué puedo servirles?"

"Sunset, tenemos que hablar contigo." Apple Bloom dijo. Sunset alzó una ceja y miró a las otras dos. Conscientes de las intenciones de Apple Bloom, asintieron de acuerdo.

Todavía sonriendo, Sunset dijo casualmente, "Bueno, me temo que estoy un poco ocupada ahora, así que a menos que las tres quieran pretzels-"

"Sunset, por favor."

Sunset se detuvo, su sonrisa desapareció, mientras miraba los ojos suplicantes de Apple Bloom. Suspirando profundamente, se desabrochó el delantal y se dirigió hacia la otra chica detrás del mostrador. "Voy a tomar mi descanso, ¿okay, Blue?"

"No te demores demasiado." Respondió la chica, sin levantar la vista de la máquina registradora.

Deslizándose el sombrero y el delantal, caminó alrededor del mostrador y entró en una habitación junto al estrado. Después de un minuto, salió, usando su chaqueta. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando a las niñas que la siguieran, lo que hicieron.

Después de caminar un rato, las niñas se encontraron en un estacionamiento, carente de gente para salvarlas. Se dieron cuenta de que debía de ser el estacionamiento de los empleados, ya que era más pequeño que el lote regular, y estaba al lado de la zona arbolada detrás del centro comercial.

Sunset suspiró, luego se dirigió hacia ellas, cruzando los brazos. "¿Y bien? Hablen."

Apple Bloom se adelantó, mirando directamente a la cara de Sunset. "Sunset, sólo quiero pedirte perdón, por todo. Todas lo sentimos, sé que no cambiará lo que hicimos, pero todavía mereces que lo escuches."

"Fue una estupidez lo que hicimos. Actuamos como estúpidas." Scootaloo añadió, mirando al suelo.

"Pero sobre todo, perdónanos por no disculparnos antes." Sweetie Belle concluyó.

Sunset no dijo nada. Ella las miró fijamente, estas tres niñas que fueron la causa de dos meses de dolor y angustia. Contempló qué decir, pesando las palabras en su cabeza. Finalmente, ella habló, suavemente, pero con firmeza.

"Fui una horrible persona hacia ustedes, hacia los demás estudiantes, especialmente hacia sus hermanas. Destrocé su amistad, mentí, engañé, intimidé, incluso traté de asesinarlos a sangre fría. 'Perra' no es suficiente para describirme. Rayos, creo que _'chica-demonio'_ es demasiado agradable.

"Así que sí, lo entiendo. Pensaron que me había salido demasiado fácil. _Pensé_ que me había salido demasiado fácil, así que no las culpo por querer vengarse de todas las idioteces que les hice pasar."

Sunset entrecerró los ojos cuando su voz se hizo más severa. "Sin embargo, éste es el asunto. Ustedes no sólo fueron tras de mí. Ustedes fueron tras mis amigas. Su propia carne y sangre. Rainbow Dash también estaba contigo, Scootaloo. Publicaron cosas que _sabían_ que les haría daño." Su mirada se desplazó hacia Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. "Cosas personales y destinadas a ser privadas". Luego a Apple Bloom. "Cosas que confiaron en ustedes para mantenerlos en secreto.

"Pero eso no fue suficiente para ustedes." Dijo Sunset, su voz creciendo levemente. "Luego fueron tras toda la escuela. Había estudiantes llorando en el baño, estudiantes que se quedaron en casa porque estaban demasiado avergonzados para mostrar sus rostros. Yo lo sé, ¡porque se aseguraron de decírmelo mientras me gritaban! Y sí, _sé_ que esos secretos vinieron de otros estudiantes," interrumpió Sunset mientras Apple Bloom trataba de interrumpir. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que pudieron detenerlo. Y no lo hicieron."

Sunset suspiró, luego las miró fijamente, mirando directamente a sus mismas almas. "¿Qué diablos _pude_ haber hecho, esa cosa tan horrible, que tuvieron que arrastrar a sus propias hermanas a través del barro sólo para vengarse de mí?"

Las niñas se miraron dolorosamente, antes de que Apple Bloom cerrara los ojos, respiró hondo y abrió la boca...

* * *

En el otro lado del centro comercial, los clientes estaban de compras, hablando, yendo a su negocio como de costumbre. Cuando de repente...

 ** _"¡¿ME ESTÁN TOMANDO EL PELO?!"_**

El centro comercial se quedó en silencio mientras los dueños de los locales miraban con desconcierto la fuente de la voz. Entonces, lentamente, todos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus negocio.

Una chica de apariencia masculina con el cabello azul sonrió y empujó a su amiga, "Parece que se olvidaron de limpiar los baños de nuevo, ¿eh Zest?" Sin embargo, basándose en el riguroso cabeceo de la chica de cabellos verdes a la música que salía de sus auriculares, obviamente no había escuchado lo que había dicho. La de cabellos azules simplemente rodó los ojos y murmuró, "No importa."

* * *

Sunset miraba a las tres niñas frente a ella, parpadeando rápidamente, completamente aturdida. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Simplemente _tenía_ que serlo.

"Una pijamada." murmuró. Miró de una muchacha a otra, que parecía que acababan de tragarse un cartón entero de leche estropeada. "Una. Pijamada."

Lo dijo varias veces. Utilizó diferentes inflexiones. Y no importaba cómo lo decía, cuántas veces lo decía, todavía no tenía sentido.

Las niñas permanecieron en silencio. No había nada que pudieran decir. La expresión de Sunset lo dijo todo.

"Yo- yo solo- yo no- ¡¿ _QUÉ_?!"

"En retrospectiva, nuestro razonamiento fue... bastante defectuoso." Sweetie Belle dijo torpemente, frotándose el brazo.

"¡¿TÚ CREES?!" Sunset gritó. Ella gimió exasperada, pasándose las manos por el cabello, tomando profundas respiraciones calmantes. Luego, soltó una carcajada y les sonrió... la misma sonrisa que habían recibido de la Princesa Twilight cuando las destrozó sistemáticamente.

"Está bien... voy a asumir que ustedes tres sufrieron daño cerebral cuando se les ocurrió este plan de mierda. ¡Porque esa es la _única_ razón justificable que puedo pensar para que _las tres_ se hayan olvidado completamente de la Fiesta de Navidad!"

Las niñas fruncieron los entrecejos confundidas. "¿Fiesta de Navidad?"

"¡Ya saben! ¿La fiesta de Navidad de la familia Apple? ¿La que los Apples organizan cada año, y sólo la cancelarían durante el apocalipsis? ¿A la que todas mis amigas iban a asistir, incluyendo a sus hermanas? ¿Dónde iban a realizar actividades como pescar manzanas y hacer muñecos de nieve, algo que sé de hecho que a Applejack y Rainbow Dash les encanta hacer? ¡¿A la que ustedes tres todavía se les invitó después de toda la _pendejada_ que causaron?!"

Comenzó a tocar fondo en lo que ella estaba insinuando, y las niñas se sintieron peor de lo que estaban después del descanso.

Sunset cruzó los brazos, su sonrisa de mueca todavía en su rostro. "Así que sólo para recapitular. En lugar de ser pacientes y esperar hasta _el final de la semana_ para pasar el rato con sus hermanas durante las fiestas, decidieron hacer una rabieta porque sus hermanas les dijeron que 'no'. Y como no resultó a su manera, ya que cada una de ustedes se perdió _una_ pijamada, decidieron desquitarse conmigo y con sus hermanas. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera _tienes_ esa excusa!" le señaló a Scootaloo. "¡Sólo lo hiciste _porque sí_!"

Scootaloo ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada. Ella no estaba equivocada.

Sunset se pasó la mano por la cara, tomando su sonrisa con ella. "Esto tiene que ser, la cosa más _mezquina_ y _estúpida_ de la que he oído hablar. ¡Y viniendo de alguien que ha hecho su parte justa de cosas mezquinas y estúpidas, eso es decir _mucho_!"

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Sunset apretó el puente de su nariz, dispuesta a calmarse.

"Si te sirve de consuelo," dijo Apple Bloom, mirando al suelo. "No la pasamos muy bien."

Sunset no dijo nada. Sabía que las tres eran agredidas constantemente en represalia por Anon-A-Miss. Incluso ahora, la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil no quería tener nada que ver con ellas.

Pero aunque sentía simpatía por ellas, no podía perdonarlas. Aún no, y especialmente no ahora.

"Tengo que volver al trabajo." Dijo en voz baja. Antes de marcharse, se sintió obligada a decir algo. "Escuchen, estoy segura de que ya han oído esto muchas veces, pero _no vuelvan a hacer esta idiotez_. Tienen un problema conmigo, me lo dicen a mi cara, ¿okey?"

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y entró.

Apple Bloom miró la puerta durante un minuto, luego sacó su celular. El tiempo marcaba 3:29 pm.

Mientras recorría el número de su hermano, Sweetie Belle sacó su propio celular y llamó a su mamá. "Hola, mamá, soy yo. Sólo llamo para hacerte saber que todavía estamos en el centro comercial. Estaré en casa pronto, ¿sí?"

Mientras buscaba el número del papá de Scootaloo, Apple Bloom dejó un mensaje para Big Mac.


	6. Cap 6 - Reflexión

Trixie miró fijamente al espejo del baño. Normalmente se estaría adulando y fingiendo a sí misma mientras se decía lo grande y poderosa que era. Pero últimamente, no se sentía tan grande y poderosa. Ella sentía... no sabía lo que sentía.

Después de la sincera disculpa de Trixie a Sunset Shimmer hace una semana, ella había estado pensando mucho en la ex bravucona. Ella, como todos los demás en Canterlot High, no creyó ni por un segundo que Shimmer realmente había cambiado después del Baile de Otoño. Recordó el sentimiento de reivindicación presuntuosa mientras veía a la chica marchitarse bajo las odiosas miradas de sus compañeros. Qué _bien_ se sentía saber que la chica-demonio estaba siendo puesta en su lugar, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Incluso después de la Batalla de las Bandas, Trixie no se mostró convencida de que hubiera cambiado. Cuando apareció Anon-A-Miss, no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Shimmer se convirtió en la principal sospechosa. Un leopardo jamás cambia sus manchas.

Pero entonces se enteró de la verdad. Había comprendido que Shimmer había sido inculpada, y había sentido... ¿qué? ¿Culpa? Sí, esa era la palabra. Ella quería disipar la sensación indeseada ofreciendo sus disculpas, incluso preparándose para arrastrarse si tenía que hacerlo. Ella se había quedado completamente sorprendida cuando Shimmer acababa de aceptar su disculpa así nomás. La Sunset Shimmer que ella conocía la hubiera hecho rogar por perdón, algún tipo de favor para compensarlo... y luego recordó la voz sombría, monótona y sin vida de Sunset cuando le había dicho a Trixie que la deje en paz.

Trixie sintió una sensación de malestar cuando recordó un incidente durante la clase de gimnasia hace tres días...

* * *

 _Tan pronto como Sunset entró a los vestuarios, todos se callaron. Esto había estado sucediendo desde que la escuela comenzó a retroceder, nadie que se atreviera a decirle algo._

 _Colocó su mochila en el banco y empezó a desvestirse, una vista inusual, ya que Sunset solía cambiarse en una de las cabinas de ducha. Las otras chicas se miraron y volvieron a sus asuntos._

 _Pero cuando Sunset se quitó la camisa, Trixie vio algo que la hizo comprender por qué Shimmer siempre se cambiaba en privado. Allí en su espalda, justo entre los omóplatos, había dos grandes cicatrices. Trixie miró más abajo y vio a una más pequeña que salía de la parte superior de su ropa interior._

 _"¿Necesitas algo, Trixie?" Sunset preguntó de repente, poniéndose de pie para ponerse los pantalones cortos._

 _Trixie se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Sunset podía verla mirando a través del espejo que estaba al frente. "Umm... Trixie se preguntaba... ¿esas son cicatrices?"_

 _Vio a Sunset rodar los ojos, y no podía culparla; era una pregunta tonta. "Sí." Dijo mientras se ponía las zapatillas. "Las tengo desde hace un tiempo."_

 _Trixie de repente tuvo un pensamiento inquietante. Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, pero tenía que saberlo. "Así que uhh... ¿cómo te las hiciste?"_

 _Sunset se puso de pie y se volteó para encarar a Trixie con una mirada exasperada. Era una mirada que decía, '¿En serio? ¿Acaso eres tan estúpida?'_

 _Los ojos de Trixie se fijaron en la frente de Sunset, que tenía una gran bandolera en ella. De un accidente con un espejo, había escuchado. Se preguntó si tenía una cicatriz debajo de ella..._

 _"¿Cómo crees crees que me las hice?" preguntó Sunset, mirando a Trixie con intención. Luego se puso una camiseta por encima de la cabeza y salió._

 _Trixie se quedó allí en estado de shock cuando comenzó a hacer clic. Ella miraba distraídamente hacia donde Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie estaban, quienes llevaban expresiones similares a las suya. Aparentemente, las amigas de Sunset tampoco sabían nada sobre las cicatrices._

* * *

Meses. Sunset Shimmer había tenido esas cicatrices durante meses.

Trixie no recordaba gran parte de la noche del Baile de Otoño, pero sabía que Sunset aparentemente se había transformado _literalmente_ en una furiosa demonio. Y al parecer, después de que se hubiera transformado de nuevo, había sangrado tanto de donde sus alas y cola se ubicaban que habían dejado cicatrices.

Si Trixie se hubiera enterado de esto meses atrás, se habría reído, diciendo que se lo merecía. Ahora, sin embargo...

"Ejem."

Trixie fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su amiga y compañera de banda, Lavender Lace, quien miraba con impaciencia en la puerta.

"Mira, sé que te gusta mirarte en el espejo, pero nos gustaría almorzar algún día."

"Oh, claro." Sacudiendo la cabeza de sus pensamientos, Trixie se apartó del espejo y salió por la puerta.

* * *

El resto del día no había ayudado a Trixie con sus pensamientos. Mientras ella y sus amigas se abrían paso a través del campo de fútbol para ver a Flash Sentry y su banda practicando. Fuchsia Blush, quien aparentemente estaba enamorada del baterista, sus ojos cayeron en la dirección donde sabía que estaba el anfiteatro, y donde sabía que había una enorme puerta de trampa que conducía por debajo del escenario.

A diferencia del Baile de Otoño, Trixie recordó _todo_ de la Batalla de las Bandas. Cada momento, cada emoción... y todo lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer para ganar.

Un pensamiento enfermizo cruzó su mente. "¿Oye Lavender? ¿Puedes decirle algo a Trixie por favor?"

"¿Hmm?"

"La puerta de la trampa en el escenario del anfiteatro... ¿qué tan profundo es?"

Lavender frunció el rostro con confusión, pero aún así respondió, "Algo de... ¿cinco metros? ¿Más o menos? ¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de Trixie se convirtieron en puntos. Ella era una chica de muchos talentos, uno de los cuales era las matemáticas, y ella había calculado rápidamente la altura de la caída y el peso y altura promedio de las Rainbooms, así como la velocidad que estaban cayendo, para averiguar si alguien podría terminar seriamente lesionada... o peor.

El estómago de Trixie se tambaleó cuando el almuerzo salpicó todo el suelo.

"¡Trixie! ¡Son zapatillas nuevas!"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

Si Trixie las había escuchado, no prestó atención mientras de repente se alejaba del campo.

Mientras las dos chicas intercambiaban miradas confusas, Flash apareció corriendo, habiendo visto toda la situación.

"Oigan, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"¡No lo sé!" Lavender se encogió de hombros. "¡Un minuto ella pregunta por la puerta de la trampa en el anfiteatro, el siguiente ella está vomitando sus tripas y corriendo como si el diablo la estuviera persiguiendo!"

"¿La puerta de la trampa? ¿Por qué? ¿Está planeando esconder un cuerpo?" Flash bromeó.

"No lo creo." Fuchsia dijo solemnemente. "Creo... Creo que tenía algo que ver con lo que hicimos durante la Batalla de las Bandas".

"Ah." Flash dijo, comprendiendo. Mientras se había aclarado más adelante que las Rainbooms no habían abandonado la competencia, todos asumieron que fueron las Dazzlings. Al parecer, ese no era el caso.

"Voy a hablar con ella." Se dio la vuelta y se fue, señalando a sus compañeros de banda que volvería pronto.

* * *

No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Estaba agachada cerca de la base de un árbol, con la cabeza enterrada en los brazos y las rodillas.

"Largo." dijo mientras lo oía acercarse.

"Tus amigas están preocupadas por ti, Trixie." dijo Flash, sentándose en la hierba. Se aseguró de mantener una distancia justa para que no se sintiera abrumada. "¿Puedes decirme qué sucede?"

"¿Qué _sucede_? Trixie levantó la cabeza, con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas. "¡Trixie es una asesina prontuariada, _eso_ es lo que sucede!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Flash, preocupado.

Trixie se levantó y empezó a caminar furiosamente. "Durante la final de la Batalla de las Bandas, encerré a las Rainbooms debajo del escenario. ¡La puerta de la trampa es de _cinco metros_ , Sentry! ¡Es un milagro que no se hayan fracturado sus extremidades! ¿Y si hubieran aterrizado sobre sus cuellos?" Ella se tiraba de sus cabellos con frustración. "¡Y luego... luego, Trixie no iba a dejarlas salir! ¡Ella iba a dejarlas allí!" Ella soltó un sollozo seco. "¡Trixie no pensaba! ¡No le importaba! ¡Lo único que le importaba era ganar un estúpido concurso de la escuela!"

"¡Fui tan _estúpida_!" Trixie pateó el árbol violentamente. "¡Debería haber sabido que las Dazzlings me estaban manipulando! ¡Soy una artista! ¡Debería haber visto su actuación a una milla de distancia! ¡Pero yo estaba demasiada concentrada en ganar!"

Ella se arrodilló y se secó los ojos. "Y lo peor es... ¿y si las Rainbooms no hubieran salido? Todos seríamos los esclavos de las Dazzlings en este instante... y todo sería culpa de Trixie."

Flash, que estaba dispuesto a dejar que Trixie respire y saque todo, decidió interrumpir. "Espera. Lo Admito, ¿encerrar a las Rainbooms? Golpe bajo. Pero no puedes culparte por lo que hicieron las Dazzlings. Eso lo hicieron ellas, no tú." Se encogió de hombros. "Además, no fuiste la única que estuvo actuando como imbécil durante todo ese fiasco."

"Pero tus acciones no fueron potencialmente fatales, ¿verdad?" Trixie señaló.

Flash hizo una pausa, luego preguntó, "Esto no es sólo sobre la Batalla de las Bandas, ¿verdad?"

Trixie suspiró, luego apartó la cabeza. "No me agrada Sunset Shimmer."

Flash simplemente levantó una ceja. "¿En serio? No lo sabía."

"No, quiero decir..." hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "No me agrada, pero... no la odio."

Flash hizo un gesto para que continuara.

Trixie suspiró, "Después del Baile de Otoño, Trixie no creyó que Sunset hubiera cambiado, y seguía sin creer después de la Batalla de las Bandas, y pensó que Sunset sólo salvaba su pellejo, tratando de acaparar la atención."

Flash sólo le dio una mirada extraña. "Eso es un poco difícil, incluso para ti, Trixie."

Trixie se consternó. "Lo sé, Trixie... Yo estaba buscando una excusa para seguir enfadada con ella." Movió sus piernas para poder sentarse correctamente en el suelo. "Cuando Anon-A-Miss apareció, Trixie se sintió justificada, sabiendo que había tenido razón, pero entonces la verdad salió... sólo demostró que no era mejor de lo que pensaba."

Flash frunció las cejas. "Trixie, ¿fuiste uno de los estudiantes que envió sus secretos a Anon-A-Miss?"

"¡Por supuesto no!" gritó Trixie, indignada. "¡La Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie es lo suficientemente madura para tales payasadas infantiles!" Ella volvió a consternarse. "O así pensé. Aún así me reía de los mensajes, de lo estúpido que todos se comportaban, pero luego me enojé cuando _mi_ secreto fue publicado."

Ella rió amargamente. "¿Sabes que ella me confrontó?, pensó que yo era Anon-A-Miss. Claro que lo negué pero..."

"¿Pero?" Flash preguntó.

"Pero no pude evitar pensar... ¿y si ella era inocente? Y si ella era... ella realmente pensó que yo haría algo así." Sus ojos cayeron sobre su regazo. "Sé que puedo ser una fanfarrona, pero... Nunca pensé que sería una mala persona."

Flash se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Yo tampoco soy un santo. Yo fui su novio. Yo la conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía que no podía haberlo hecho, aunque ella no hubiese cambiado. Vi cómo su vida caía a pedazos y no hice nada al respecto."

Trixie jugueteó con los dedos. "¿Como lo superaste?"

"No lo hice," admitió Flash. "Pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Todo lo que podía hacer era disculparme, seguir adelante, y tratar de no fallar de nuevo."

Trixie se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. "Eres muy malo en esto."

La mirada de Flash cayó al suelo. "Lo sé."

Trixie sonrió. "Gracias de todos modos."

"Disculpen." Los dos se voltearon para ver a los compañeros de banda de Flash, uno de los cuales sonreía, así como Lavender y Fuchsia. "Espero no interrumpir nada."

Trixie, decidida a salvar su presencia, se levantó y se quitó el polvo, respondiendo con altivez, "Por favor, como si La Gran y Poderosa Trrrixie perdiera su tiempo con este vago bueno para nada." Se dirigió hacia Flash, sonriendo. "Sin ofender."

Siguiendo el juego, Flash levantó dramáticamente su brazo a su frente, el otro agarrando su pecho. "¡Oh, mi pobre corazón quebrado! ¿Acaso podré seguir adelante?"

El grupo regresó al campo de fútbol, riendo y bromeando todo el camino.


	7. Cap 7 - Noche de karaoke

"¿A qué te refieres con que está muerto?"

Por alguna razón que incluso ella no podía entender, Sunset había decidido aceptar la oferta de Adagio de pasar el rato con ella y sus hermanas. Habían logrado colarse en un bar de karaoke con identificaciones falsas y ahora estaban sentadas en un puesto cerca del escenario. Las Dazzlings habían ordenado bebidas mezcladas de colores brillantes mientras que Sunset había pedido simplemente agua. De alguna manera el tema de la conversación había aterrizado en Starswirl el Barbado.

"Como dije, está muerto. Muerto por un tiempo."

"Bueno, ¡¿cuándo murió?!" preguntó Adagio, levantando las manos dramáticamente.

Sunset distraídamente agitó su agua. "La fecha exacta no es muy conocida, ni siquiera Celestia está completamente segura. Pero calculo que fue hace alrededor de 800 años."

"Sí, voy decir que eso es basura."

Sunset frunció las cejas. "¿Disculpa?"

Aria elaboró. "Sólo hemos estado en esta dimensión durante dos años, y la última vez que vimos a ese imbécil, estaba más que vivo."

Sonata añadió, "Sí, quiero decir, ¿cuántos años crees que _tenemos_?"

Sunset parpadeó, muy confundida. "Uhh... ¿mil años? ¿Más o menos?"

Las Dazzlings se miraron... y luego se echaron a reír. Sonata casi se cayó de su silla. Aria golpeó su puño sobre la mesa.

"Sunset, querida," dijo Adagio, limpiándose los ojos. "¡Podemos ser vanidosas, pero _ninguna_ cantidad de maquillaje es tan buena!"

Aria se enderezó, sonriendo. "¡Sí, estoy bastante segura que la gente sería capaz de decirlo si fuéramos tan viejas!"

Sunset simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que los dijes les permitían mantener tus apariencias juveniles a través de la magia."

Adagio frunció el ceño. "Los dijes no funcionaban de esa manera. Sólo nos concedían poder, no la eterna juventud. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿no crees que ya se hubieran desgastado?"

Sunset no dijo nada. Ella tenía un punto.

"Y además," continuó Adagio. "Estuvimos en esta dimensión durante meses antes de descubrirlos. Los hayamos en una tienda de empeño de entre todos los lugares. Y nos tomó semanas después de _eso_ sólo para averiguar cómo funcionaban. Tuvimos que investigar en Internet."

"No querrás saber toda la mierda que tuvimos que ver sólo para encontrar algo remotamente creíble." Aria dijo con un ceño fruncido. "En serio, ¿por qué los humanos son tan repugnantes?"

Sunset cruzó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas pensativamente. "Hay algo que no concuerda. Se ha documentado que Starswirl murió hace unos 800 años, pero dicen que solo han estado aquí dos años..." Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. "A no ser que..."

Adagio rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que Sunset estaba sugiriendo, y ella entrecerró los ojos con disgusto. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

Sonata y Aria intercambiaron miradas. "Uh, ¿quieres contarnos la broma, Dag?"

Adagio soltó una forzada risa. "¿No lo entiendes, Aria? Ese bastardo no sólo nos envió a otra dimensión, sino que nos envió a otro _período de tiempo_ : Todo lo que hemos conocido - nuestro hogar, las otras sirenas - desapareció."

El silencio cayó cuando esta información tocó fondo, y Sunset no pudo evitar sentir lástima por sus antiguas enemigas.

"Así que supongo que todo nuestro plan de 'Robar la fuente mágica de las Rainbooms, llegar a ser todo poderosas, romper la barrera que nos mantiene aquí, volver a Equestria, y vengarse de Starswirl' sólo fue una gran pérdida de tiempo, ¿eh?" Sonata pregunto sombríamente.

El grupo se sentó en un silencio sombrío por un momento o dos, y entonces Adagio de repente golpeó sus manos en voz alta, sorprendiendo al grupo.

"No importa." Ella dijo. "El pasado es el pasado, todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es avanzar y adaptarnos". Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hermanas. "Y ustedes dos imbéciles necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan obtener."

Aria simplemente giró los ojos mientras Sonata apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Adagio. "Aww, _sí_ nos quieres."

"El siguiente grupo tenga la amabilidad de subir al escenario - ¿'Dazzlings Mas Una'?" Llamó un hombre desde el escenario.

"¿'Mas una'?" preguntó Sunset, entrecerrando los ojos.

Adagio sonrió maliciosamente. "Oh sí, te hemos inscrito para cantar karaoke con nosotras. Sabíamos que no te importaría."

"¡'Dazzlings Mas Una', por favor, suban al escenario!" El hombre llamó.

Mientras las sirenas se levantaban de sus asientos, Sonata dijo con alegría, "Sólo sigue nuestras voces. Ya le agarrarás el ritmo."

"¡Oye, espera!" Sunset protestó, pero Sonata ya había tomado su brazo y la arrastraba de su asiento hacia el escenario.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia el centro del escenario, las tres Dazzlings comenzaron a cantar, y Sunset sintió que su sangre se enfriaba. Esa era la misma secuencia de notas que habían cantado cuando entraron por primera vez en la cafetería, justo antes de lavarles el cerebro a los estudiantes.

 _Cálmate. Ya no tienen sus dijes_ , se recordó. No pueden ocasionar ningún daño. _Probablemente sólo estén... calentando._

Y de hecho, Sunset se demostró justo cuando las Dazzlings cambiaron de mando, y luego la miraron expectante. Entendiendo la indirecta, Sunset decidió 'oh qué diablos', y se unió, y pronto las cuatro chicas estaban en perfecta armonía.

Aparentemente satisfecha, Adagio hizo un movimiento cesante con sus manos, silenciando al grupo. Luego se dio la vuelta y asintió con la cabeza hacia alguien fuera del escenario.

Cuando comenzó la música, Sunset se dio cuenta de que reconocía la canción, habiéndola escuchado sonar en los celulares de varios estudiantes. Cuando las Dazzlings comenzaron a mecerse con la música, ella hizo lo mismo, haciendo lo mejor que pudo para copiar sus movimientos. Adagio se adelantó y empezó a cantar:

 ** _I knew you were_**

 ** _You were gonna come to me_**

 ** _And here you are_**

 ** _But you better choose carefully_**

 ** _'Cause I'm capable of anything_**

 ** _Of anything and everything_**

 ** _Make me your Aphrodite_**

 ** _Make me your one and only_**

 ** _But don't make me your enemy, (your enemy)_**

 ** _your enemy, (Your enemy)_**

 ** _your enemy_**

 ** _So you wanna play with magic (Ahhhhhh)_**

 ** _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_**

 ** _Baby do you dare to do this (Ahhhhhh)_**

 ** _Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_**

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 ** _Are you ready for, ready for_**

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 ** _A perfect storm, perfect storm_**

 ** _(Hey! Hey!)_**

 ** _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_**

 ** _(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_**

 ** _There's no going back_**

Mientras Adagio cantaba el verso, Sunset y los otras dos Dazzlings cantaron el suplementario y bailaron. Fue sorprendentemente fácil para Sunset sincronizarse con ellas. Cuando Adagio terminó, retrocedió y Aria y Sonata tomaron su lugar:

 ** _Mark my words_**

 ** _This love will make you levitate_**

 ** _Like a bird_**

 ** _Like a bird without a cage_**

 ** _But down to earth_**

 ** _If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_**

 ** _It's in the palm of your hand now baby_**

 ** _It's a yes or no, no maybe_**

 ** _So just be sure before you give it up to me_**

 ** _Up to me, give it up to me_**

 ** _So you wanna play with magic (Ahhhhh!)_**

 ** _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_**

 ** _Baby do you dare to do this (Ahhhhhh!)_**

 ** _Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_**

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 ** _Are you ready for, ready for_**

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 ** _A perfect storm, perfect storm_**

 ** _(Hey! Hey!)_**

 ** _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_**

 ** _(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_**

 ** _There's no going back_**

En este punto, Sunset estaba realmente entrando en la canción. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que subió al escenario? ¿Como parte de un grupo? Así que cuando llegó el momento para el versículo final, orgullosamente tomó el centro del escenario y cantó:

 ** _So you wanna play with magic_**

 ** _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for (You should know)_**

 ** _Baby do you dare to do this_**

 ** _Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse (Like a dark horse)_**

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 ** _Are you ready for, ready for (Ready for)_**

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 ** _A perfect storm, perfect storm (A perfect storm)_**

 ** _(Hey! Hey!)_**

 ** _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (Aaaaaaaah!)_**

 ** _(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_**

 ** _There's no going back_**

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos cuando Sunset terminó la canción, posando victoriosamente. Mientras se movía para salir del escenario, notó que las Dazzlings la observan atónitas.

"¿Qué?"

Adagio se aclaró la garganta y le hizo un gesto a la cabeza. Arrugando las cejas, Sunset lentamente levantó su mano hasta la parte superior de su cabeza.

Sus ojos casi salieron de su cráneo mientras sentía dos características orejas de pony.

* * *

Adagio sonreía mientras caminaban por Joe's. Había sido una buena noche. Y quién sabe, tal vez habría más noches como esta. Las Rainbooms cometieron un grave error al arrojar su carta de triunfo así.

 _Oh bueno. Ellas se lo buscaron._ Adagio pensó satisfecha. Admitió que había subestimado groseramente a Sunset durante la Batalla de las Bandas, pero era obvio que sólo gracias a ella habían perdido.

 _Y además,_ se dirigió para sonreír a Sunset, quien miraba fijamente el suelo. _Es agradable tener una conversación inteligente de vez en cuando._

"¿Sunset?"

Mientras ella y las demás doblaban una esquina, se detuvo... y su sonrisa se ensanchó. De pie, con expresión de ira y confusión en sus rostros, estaban Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

 _¡Oh esta noche se pone mejor y mejor!_

* * *

 **Bueno, estos son todos los capítulos que el autor subió hasta ahora. Seguiré traduciendo a medida que la historia se vaya actualizando - el siguiente capítulo tratará sobre Celestia y Luna indagando sobre el cyberbullying y cómo loqraron detener a Anon-A-Miss.**

 **Una vez más, doy gracias por los reviews y los ánimos. La historia le pertenece a hattafan2593, los personajes a Hasbro y "Dark Horse" a Katy Perry.**


End file.
